Creepypasta Figures Ep. 4
Plot I think we shall being the story and not describe the characters that would be one. Let's begin. Story I was happy to go at my friend house, named A.J, since he have a surprise for me. I walk up 10 block away from my house, so he is kinda my neighbor. Once I got there, he came down and smile at me. He told me that his mother will be back in 21 days. I told him what was the surprise, he said that we are going to watch a movie. I felt good, going to watch a movie. He pull out the movie called "Dick Figures, The Movie." I very excited cause I am a fan of them. He started to walk up to the DVD player and put the disc. He and I sit on his couch. The movie was started and I was too happy. It show it started at the space with the narrator, talking. But it turn later static. My friend and I was confuse, he rise up his body and trying to see the problem, then turn back to normal, showing to the school part when the kids come out of the bus of the first day of school. He came back to the couch with me. Later in the movie, we were on the part of Red and Blue on the boat, in a fight, telling about their relationship back in their little days. Then the static came up again, my friend get up again and look at the TV closely and the TV turn off somehow. I got afraid and a voice somehow echo in his house. The light came off and the TV came back on with Blue trap on a layout flat object, very afraid. A.J was now sitting with me, looking at Blue, about to get torture by someone that didn't come out of the shadow...or as they say...darkness. I saw someone now since he/she is now out of the darkness around the light, shining on Blue. A.J and I was scare since it was...Red that was in the darkness. To now how he look, he is now still red, bloody dark background in his eyes as his dot that connect to his eyes, glowing dark red with a grin on his face. His body was now cover nothing but blood, gore and a hanging supplies of knife. A.J try to turn off the TV, but it continue to still on. I heard Blue '...don't do it, you can try fighting it, Red... Help me, help you...' I couldn't want to watch the rest cause of its causing. A.J grab the gun from the table that was near by me, then shot the TV. Sadly, the TV turn back on with the static and I wanted out of the house. I walk up to the door, turn the knot, but it didn't let me out. I turn my head to the TV and it show Red take out a knife, then look at Blue, who continue to be afraid and scare. The voice around the house scare me and my friend. The voice started to say '...no escape...no live...no future...no life...' I continue watching what is happening in the TV. Red stab Blue, right in the chest and drag down to the bottom of the stomach. I started to cry while holding on to A.J as he was unset. Red take out everything out of Blue inside. Blue, starting to close his eyes, about to die. Then it turn static again. I was completely feel awful, scare and bad inside of my heart. A.J house turn into darkness, but their was a light reflection us and the TV, continue to be static. I look closely, then what scares me was Red hand came against the glass, inside the TV. I stay away, then his hand drag down with the blood, remaining to its spot. Then Red face was against the glass, scarring me and A.J. Blue, now looking like Red, but is still with his blue skin and have glowing dark blue eyes, is now looking at us. Blue punch the TV, inside as the glass brake. I freak out sadly. Then they both punch a big hole in the TV. They came out of the TV and me and A.J started running. We didn't know where we would going since we were in the darkness, but we hold hand, just in case. We bump into something and it look like it was a dead end. Blue and Red was now behind us and we don't know what to do. Sadly, I have great memories of my time and now I feel like this is the end. A.J found one way and saw the TV. He said if we would be in the TV, bet everything would be ok. I thought if we going inside of the TV, we would get killed. Sadly, he went in and I said if it was clear. He didn't reply. I saw Red and Blue behind me, walking up to me fast. I have no choice, I jump in the TV and the last thing I saw was the TV glass restore. I close my eyes, hoping I wouldn't die. Later on, I found myself on the couch with A.J asleep, then wake up fast. We look around then saw we were in his house. He walk up to the DVD player, open it, take the disc, and put it in its case. He told me to get his shovel and lighter. I think I know what was he doing. We came outside with the shovel and the lighter. He make a big hole for it. He hold the case and put it on fire. He drop it and use the shovel to put up the dirt and set it on the uncover hole. Now, he buried the DVD, we would and will never ever see the movie on disc, '''FOREVER! '''So, we saw it on YouTube, all of the chapter and they were great. I hope I never get nightmare. The End Note: This story is actually fictional, it's not true and not real. Thank you, bye. Category:Episodes